dragón de hielo remake
by baraka108
Summary: a 5 meses de la liga ash se replantea su viaje tomando la decisión de entrenar a todos sus pokémon junto al mítico kyurem emprenderán un viaje en el que el destino de todos los pokemon peligra, ash x harem, remake del fic con el mismo nombre
1. Chapter 1

**Dragón** **de hielo remake**

Aclaraciones este es un remake o una pseudo remasterización del fic original creado por Toaneo07 Ver2.0 con su permiso obviamente

Dado lo viejo del fic me he visto en la necesidad de cambiar ciertos aspectos del mismo más que nada porque hace un chingo que no juego algo de la cuarta generación menos recordar los sucesos del anime además de que cuando el fic se escribió la quinta gen seguía siendo relativamente nueva ahora contamos incluso con la séptima gen por lo que si o si tuve que cambiar la locación

Respetare totalmente la idea original del autor de NO incluir a NINGUNA pokegirl en la trama principal como pareja así que fans de serena y esos shippings sorry pero en este universo serena no existe :v

Ahora el harem aquí hay dos opciones el mismo del fic original pero con dos chicas más o uno totalmente nuevo ( en ambos casos Anabel se queda ) la única a la que si miro medio dificl de integrarla seria a gardenia de allí en mas las demás tengo imaginación para lograrlo xd

Sin mas aquí el primer capitulo

* * *

La maestría Pokemon, el sueño, la aspiración, la meta de cientos de personas a lo larga de la historia pero, que es un maestro Pokemon, nadie puede decirlo con exactitud acaso es aquel que entrena mejor a sus Pokemon a cualquier costo, o aquel que sabe con exactitud las debilidades y fortalezas quien sabe pero algo innegable es que se necesita una cosa, valor, el valor para seguir hasta final pese a los baches, pese a las caídas, el valor de levantarse y golpear más fuerte a aquello que nos abatió, porque después de todo hasta lo seres humanos tienen la capacidad de evolucionar

* * *

En uno de los tantos cafetines de unova se hallaba un chico recostado en la mesa con un semblante aburrido mirando sus 8 medallas , su café enfriaba y su compañero amarillo disgustaba una botella de kétchup, cuanto había pasado una semana ash no sabía si contarla como una semana o más después de todo ese era el octavo día desde que se separó de sus compañeros de viaje y todo en parte por el equipo plasma. Una semana antes del inicio de la liga realizaron un ataque hacia el estadio pero para fortuna fueron repelidos rápidamente por el campeón alder quien no mostró piedad ante ellos, pero aun así la liga fue suspendida por 6 meses, 6 horribles meses sin batallas, sin gimnasios, sin rivales

No ayudó el hecho de que por consecuencia su batalla con trip fue anticipada después de saber esto saliendo el como ganador, el fotógrafo se marchó con la promesa de que en la liga sería su desquite, eso le daba a ash un periodo demasiado largo para volver a ver a su nuevo rival. La razón de su soledad es debido a que iris fue llamada por su abuelo de emergencia para un entrenamiento especial intensivo ir con ella pero fue rechazado por el experto en tipo dragón alegando que este era un entrenamiento especial para iris, su amigo peliverde por otro lado tuvo un motivo más personal tuvo que ir por una cuestión familiar su abuela se hallaba en una condición mal de salud ella vivía en hoenn y tuvo que ir, no lo culpaba de ser el hubiese ido también

-Sigh- suspiro de que servia haber traído un equipo de élite para la liga si no podía hacer nada con el, miro el café a un lado de la mesa y lo bebió con calma-que haremos ahora pikachu

-Pika

-Irme de la región seria tedioso a estas alturas, tal vez debí ir con cilan, pero puede que fuese más un estorbo en una situación así - dijo mirando al techo del cafetín – supongo que lo mejor que pudo hacer es entrenar al resto – aclaró

-Pika

-tu siempre sabes que decir pikachu

* * *

Mientras tanto

-Estas seguro

-Si el ha demostrado algo que nadie mas en mucho tiempo

-Debes saber que si le haces algo yo mismo iré por ti – respondió la voz joven en tono de amenza

-Aun eres un tonto- dijo al voz impotente- porque le haría algo, es su destino

-Porque el?

-Eres joven keldeo pero es hora que sepas que los Pokemon legendarios en estos últimos años han estado en mas contacto que antes mas que nada por un accidente relacionado con un genio- dijo una voz madura de un pokemon azul

-¿Un genio?

-Si no es importante ahora, esoty seguro que esta decisión la ha tomado también en base a comentarios de otros legendarios tal vez el si sea el elegido

-el tal vez esta de mas el lo es

-ya veo

-Así es las palabras de ese clon mewtwo, lugia ho-oh me han hecho valorar el destino de este chico y el que mi ayuda será de gran utilidad en su causa

-Supongo que tendré que confiar pero te aseguro que si lo lastimas

-No lo lastimare que clase de compañero seria si lastimara a mi entrenador

* * *

Ya habían pasado 10 días desde que decidió ponerse serio nuevamente, entrenado a sus Pokemon, un entrenamiento especial intensivo lo llamo, al no hallar un rival decidió que combatirán entre ellos, los resultados poco a poco se hacían notar al punto en que snivy había logrado evolucionar aprendiendo nuevos movimientos y el regreso de su poderoso charizard era algo que inspiraba a los Pokemon mas débiles del equipo queriendo alcanzar ese nivel de fuerza, además para ash convivir con su primer Pokemon de fuego era reconfortante

Así mismo pignite avanzó considerable en fuerza y resitencia y ni se diga de unfezant quien junto a staraptor habían conseguido una gran amistad y rivalidad incluso el pequeño oshawott había mejorado enormemente

Por un momento pensó que tal vez no estaba tan preparado como creía para entrar en la liga de unova si seguía así incluso un novato con un poco de suerte podría sacarlo de la liga, aun así la duda crecía en el chico un sentimiento de vacío tal vez, las derrotas del pasado siempre por estas fechas lo atormentaban pensar en volverse a topar con alguien como tobías un entrenador que pareciera no tener límites, recordó el poder que mostró alder si ese era su nivel si lo retaban en el futuro tal vez ni charizard podría hacerle frente

 _-"Se que podemos mejorar aún más…pero será suficiente"_ \- recordó todas sus experiencias previas cada batalla ganada era un escalón subido para alcanzar su meta pero cada derrota significaba una derrota NO al contrario cada vez que una lo había el se levantaba con mas fuerza pero incluso los más fuertes llegan a titubear pensó en sus antiguos rivales paul, Morrison, Tyson , harrison, ritchie, tobías y su más antiguo Gary oak

Ahora que lo pensaba hace cuanto escuchaba de alguno de ellos, del propio Gary lo ultimo que escucho fue que salio de un viaje de investigación a una tal región kailos o algo asi, a decir verdad cuando Gary le dijo que dejaría las batallas ash se enfureció un poco internamente pensar que nunca volvería a enfrentarse a Gary con el mismo sentimiento de rivalidad lo decepciono pero el había cambiado desde entonces ahora comprendía que sus metas y sueños no son los de todas las personas, Gary se enfoco en estudiar a los pokemons aprender de ellos no solo batallar

Un clic sonó en su mente, aprender de ellos, ahora que lo pensaba que tanto sabia de sus Pokemon el mismo muchas veces tenía que releer la pokédex de un Pokemon que ya conocía cuando visitaba una nueva región, a esas alturas ese debería ser básico para el , tal vez trip no se equivocaban con el, podía llegar a ser muy ingenuo, pensó en el profesor oak el le debía mucho a ese hombre lo consideraba como el abuelo que nunca tuvo el fue quien le brindó la oportunidad de poder empezar su sueño en primer lugar

El hombre conocía ampliamente a los pokémon en todos sus aspectos, acaso eso le faltaba profundizar en la teoría, después de todo en la escuela solo le enseñaron que los miltank dice milk :v maldijo un momento porque no existían escuelas que enseñaran sobre los pokemon de manera avanzada y concisa

Mientras tanto en la región de kanto una chcia castaña estornudaba y en la región de alola tambien lo hacia un profesor sin camisa

-Será que no conozco tan bien a los Pokemon como creía- susurro, pensando con calma el no conocía precisamente a todos los Pokemon a veces parecía novato en ese tema, tal vez le faltaba variedad, o cantidad, recordó que tanto paul como Gary mostraron tener mas variedad en su equipo que el mismo, sin mencionar como para la meseta añil su equipo era ridículamente pequeño en comparación al del resto si no mal recuerda solo el y ritchi tenían un equipo tan pequeño sin reservas ni pokemon extras– chicos vengan – los llamo a todos – he estado pensando tenemos cinco meses mas para prepararnos para la liga, así que creo que nuestra familia debería crecer

-Osha, oshawott( mas amigos no me opongo)

-vany ( solo espero que halla mas tipo insectos ser el más fabuloso aquí es una carga )- dijo la mantis de hierba

-Pika ( lo que tu digas compañero )

-Char( no tienes que preocuparte tanto ash, sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos)

-Gracias amigos entonces esta decidido- dije alegre, todos sus Pokemon asintieron en señal de aprobación y una idea cruzo su cabeza- ya se que tal si vamos a otras regiones- sus Pokemon se vieron confuso- no me malentiendan aun participaremos en la liga pero tenemos alrededor de cinco meses, con ese tiempo el quedarnos estancados en unova no seria tan beneficioso, el viajar a nuevas zonas que nunca hemos estado nos preparará mejor quien sabe seguramente podremos incorporar nuevos miembros así – aclaro

Ash estaba a punto de regresar a todos para ir al centro Pokemon, cuando una corriente helada paralizó mentalmente a todos. Los más pequeños buscaron refugio en los cálidos tipo fuego mientras los más grandes contrario a refugiarse se prepararon ese viento fue todo menos normal, afortunadamente el que no se vio afectado fue Glalie por su naturaleza helada

Una sombra cubrió momentáneamente a los pokemon y entrenador los cuales pudieron ver que del cielo decidió un inmenso Pokemon de aspecto aterrador con forma de un dragón europeo color gris metálico cubierto de un aura helada y un aspecto que recordaba al de un dinosaurio en cierta forma

Ash lo reconoció de inmediato pero casi como reflejo saco su pokedex, sus demás Pokemon especialmente aquellos que nunca habían visto al Pokemon legendario quedaron anonadados ante el aura que desprendía el mítico ser

-error Pokemon desconocido- dijo la pokédex

-Ash ketchum.

-eres kyurem

-Así es como sabes yo soy el representante de las tormentas el balance entre lo negro y lo blanco soy kyurem- se presentó nuevamente

-Acaso estas quai para pelar por lo de keldeo creí que

-No es por keldeo, ash ketchum he estado observándote se que te has involucrado con otros Pokemon legendarios en el pasado

-Como sabes eso – pregunto impresionado

-Ellos me lo han dicho, incluso el padre de todo arceus te esta agradecido eso es mas que impresionante – ash estaba sorprendido no sabía que los pokemon legendarios hablaran entre ellos menos que él fuera un tema de conversación -he visto en ti una gran pureza y una aún mayor determinación

-Eso es halagador

-Es por ese motivo que he venido aquí con la intención de convertirme en tu Pokemon

Cabe decir que tanto entrenador como sus Pokemon se desconectaron de la realidad un momento

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron a los 4 vientos. El Pokemon de hielo simplemente se rio ante sus reacciones – n-no lo entiendo porque yo, estoy seguro que hay entrenador mas aptos o fuertes que yo sabes ni siquiera he logrado ganar una liga en todo este tiempo como entrenador o bueno no se si la liga naranja cuente ahora que lo pienso

-No es fuerza lo que busco niño, la determinación que muestras es superior a los de otros seres humanos, esa pureza- que emana tu aura, la manera en la que tratas a tus Pokemon no como tus siervos o esclavos sino como tus amigos tu familia son algo que no abunda mucho en estos días donde los humanos desean poder y fuerza- dijo kyurem ash pensó que el nunca forzará a un Pokemon de el a evolucionar o pelear contra su voluntad

-Yo no se que decir- lo medito unos segundos- que dicen chicos- sus pokemon asintieron en aprobación- bien esta decidido – dijo mientras lanzaba una pokebola

-La esfera se movió unos segundos hasta que hizo el sonido de captura, ash sonrió alegre

-Bien tenemos un nuevo amigo- dijo alegre – es hora de empezar un nuevo viaje – su Pokemon aullaron en provacion sin saber que al captura del legendario lso emprender un nuevo camino lleno de peligros y retos

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Un avión privado aterrizó en un aeropuerto de unova

Una joven cabello violeta bajaba seria mientras sus ojos brillaban pensando en que le esperaba en unova

Continuará

* * *

Y bueno como ven este primer capítulo trajo muchos cambios y semejanzas al fic original me decidí por unova como nueva locación puesto que no se aleja mucho de la cuarta generacion asi que la presencia de ciertas cosas aun son utilizables, no quise usar a kalos pro que ya estoy super aburrido de xy pormas que me guste la sexta generación ver lo mismo siempre y siempre cansa

De antemano digo que cambiare ciertas cosas como el metagross shiny por otro igual de peligroso

por cierto digamos que habrá insinuaciones sobre ciertos temas sexuales pero sin lemon...a menos que quieran eso :v

Asi mismo como ven cierta chica tambien llego a unova, no se que region explorare primero en el fic asi que estoy abierto a sugerencias

Por cierto no se si toaneo tenia planes para los compas de ash en el fic original pero al menos yo ya pensé en algo para hacer con cilan e iris

la cazadora j también estará presente como en la historia original pero digamos que será "muy diferente" y no esta feliz con ash

Y bueno recalco de nuevo lo del harem el como lo quieren

Una ultima cosa le agradezco enormemente a Toaneo07 Ver2.0 por dejarme continuar la historia pese a los cambios y mi loca imaginación lean sus historias son buenas :3

Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida sin mas me despido por ahora


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragón de hielo**

 **disclaimer: no soy duelo de pokemon**

diego4560: gracias por los consejos espero que disfrutes el capitulo y gracias por comentar

dragon titanico : jajaja y despues dicen que no era útil en el anime xd, larvitar aparecerá pero más adelante digamos que sera un fanservice cuando llegue no solo por su llegado si no por el contexto de la misma e.e

Alex: me alegra mucho tu comentario, pues dado que fuiste el único que comento esos temas estoy interesado en seguir esa ruta, en cuanto al lemon si lo uso NO lo haré de forma pervertida que se sienta inorgánica en la historia o en cada capítulo he visto fics que se han vuelto sexo,sexo sexo mas que historia(casi todo foros dz de hecho)

Xyori Nadeshiko: espero que disfrutes esta versión y sobre el lemon pues con dos comentarios ya esta a un 80% xd

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 aura y psíquica**

Temprano por la mañana ash se levantó de su cama en una de las habitaciones del centro Pokemon, el día anterior verdaderamente había sido uno singular para el joven entrenador poco le importo el hecho de casi no haber dormido la noche anterior, el llegar tan tarde al centro Pokemon se debió a la celebración improvisada. Ciertamente el ahora contar con un Pokemon legendario era algo nuevo para el

Afortunadamente el dragón de hielo había mostrado ser ameno por el momento y llevarse bien con los demás especialmente con gible y glaile al compartir tipos con ambos habían logrado hacerse amigos fácilmente

El chico salió del centro Pokemon, por lo que vio aun la enferma joy no se había despertado, la noche anterior dejo algunos de su Pokemon descansando, se dirigió al bosque a seguir entrenado con los que seguían en mejores condiciones

Se dirigió al bosque sin saber que una chica y un Pokémon singular lo estaban buscando

* * *

En otro lado

A pesar del frío de la mañana la chica caminaba por el bosque, junto a ella un Pokémon con apariencia canina, ambos tuvieron que dejar la ciudad muy noche al detectar el rastro de cierto entrenador. El rastro del entrenador era fresco no podían perderlo, aun si eso significaba sacrificar ciertas horas del sueño

Para Anabel eso no significaba mucho a esas alturas de su vida, hacía mucho que había superado esa limitación, más aún con la responsabilidad que había en su bolsillo una que más tarde ese día descubriría que comparte con el chico de pueblo paleta

* * *

Ya pasado un rato ash continúa su caminata por el bosque, porque lo hacía tan temprano, ni siquiera él lo sabía tal vez para despejar la mente o disfrutar de la mañana quien lo sabría no es como que le importara mucho. sabia que la incorporación de kyurem era muy valiosa pero estaba lejos de ser una ventaja en su situación actual los pokemon legendarios era criaturas de un inmenso poder pero no eran una garantía no podía darse el lujo de confiarse ya no, nunca más

viendo en un árbol varias vallas que el reconoció de algunas que en el pasado brook le había comentado, decidió comer algunas para aligerar su hambre ciertamente ya empezaba a sentirla, seguramente en el centro pokemon podria desayunar pero el sabia que cualquier desayuno palidecía ante la habilidad gastronómica de sus amigos lideres tanto cilan como brook, tomo un par de ellas y las guardo para dárselas a sus amigos mas tarde cuando vio en una rama alejada una brillante y grande manzana

se apresuro a subir por el árbol con gran rapidez, la rama en la que se hallaba la fruta no era exactamente la mas gruesa pero poco le importó se apresuró e intentó tomarla cuando lo inevitable ocurrió...su peso bastó para romper la rama cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo

\- e-eso dolió- dijo mientras sus ojos estaban en espiral- eso realmente dolió- menciono para si mismo sobándose cuando noto que a su lado se hallaba la manzana- bueno al menos valió la pena jaja - dijo riendo cuando un ruido le llamo la atención, la rama que había caído emitió un crujido

volteo a sus espalda al arbusto detrás de el cuando vio algo que le helo la sangre, la rama y algunos frutos habían golpeado a un scolipede pero no era uno normal si no uno variocolor

ash con miedo vio como el pokemon se hallaba notoriamente enojado ya de por si era uno de carácter volátil como para darle una razón para atacar

-eh, yo je disculpa no fue mi intención, pero que dices si nos calmamos y- y ahhh-dijo huyendo el pokémon no se hizo esperar y empezó a disparar misiles agujas a diestra y siniestra los cuales apenas y eran esquivados por ash - demonios me va a alcanza gran diea ash no traer a ningún pokémon contigo

el pokemon rugió y lanzo un potente hiperrayo, ash vio como el ataque se acercaba incapaz de bloquearlo o esquivarlo se preparo para sentir el impacto cuando

boom

el rayo fue detenido por el poder de una aura esfera, anonadado ash vio como un pokemon que él conocía encaraba al tipo insecto, y es que era nada menos que un riolu

\- un riolu capaz de suar aura esfera, no sera...

riolu se alzó con hueso veloz contra scolipede el cual no estaba preparado y recibirlo de lleno el golpe dejándolo aturdido

\- eres tu riolu! - dijo al reconocerlo

-rio(así es)- afirmó sonriente el pokemon

-cuidado-advirtió al ver como el pokemon insecto en incorporaba y trataba de embestir a riolu mientras bramaba furioso

\- ese pokemon es muy agresivo

\- el dice que odia a los seres humanos - dijo una voz en su mente

-eh!?

\- ash dime que hacer - solicito riolu- por favor

\- eh, como es que puedo entderte

\- es por tu fuerte aura ash, pero no hay tiempo es hora de luchar por favor dime que hacer - le pidió ash lo pensó un momento pero dejo de lados sus inseguridades y

\- bien riolu aura esfera- el pokemon obedeció y lanzo múltiples esferas azules al insecto el cual era incapaz de defenderse ante el impactante ataque, por su parte ash saco su pokédex para analizar al pokémon del aura y ver que ataques tenia- danza espada - dijo y nuevamente el pokémon lo obedeció

decir que el pokemon insecto se encontraba mas que molesto era poco tnato que actuaba mas como una bestia que como un ser epnsante y se alnzo hacia el chico

\- velocidad extrema y cabezazo zen- dijo ash, el potente ataque dio de lleno en la cabeza del pokémon insecto dejando k.o

-ahora usa la pokebola- dijo nuevamente la voz en su cabeza

-eh, claro - la obedeció sin dudarlo mas y tal cual la pokebola reboto solo para capturar al pokemon

-si lo hicimos! - dijo alegre riolu

\- espera wow, wow, que pasa aqui, como llegastes aqui - dijo desconcertado

\- eso te lo puedo explicar yo- dijo la voz femenina- saliendo de los arbustos con una sonrisa

-tu eres...ANABEL!

-cuanto tiempo ash - contestó sin perder la sonrisa

* * *

10 minutos después en un claro

\- que, tu entrenador falleció- dijo en shock ash

-así es fue algo repentino- dijo con tristeza el pokemon- por eso estoy aquí

\- veras mayline quiere que tu te hagas cargo de el - aclaro la experta en tipo psíquico

-que, porque quería que yo lo haga

-eres el único humano en que riolu confia

-ash yo realmente quiero esto, mi antiguo entrenador se aprecia mucho a ti, y yo quisiera seguir haciéndome fuerte y recorrer el mundo

\- ya veo, pero- hizo una pausa y vio a la chica- no quiero sonar grosero pero, anabel porque lo traes tu

\- oh eso, estoy haciéndole un favor a brandon a decir verdad myline le pido a el de favor que si podía contactarse contigo y después de ciertas cosas yo vine en su lugar- aclaro- " _además que para alcar las cosas entre tu yo"-_ pensó

\- ya veo- miro a riolu y lo decidió que estaba- supongo que note haré cambiar de opinión oh no amiguito

-si

\- bien esta decidido- saco una pokebola la cual riolu presiono para ser absorbido solo para que segundos después la pokebola sonara en señal de captura

\- si ahora son compañeros- dijo anabel- que se siente tener a un pokemon tan especial

\- a decir verdad parece que ultimamente los estoy atrayendo - comento

\- eh?, ah te refieres al scolipede no

\- bueno de echo si, pero me referia algo mas "especial"

\- como que

-bueno un...legendario - sucurro

la aludida ladeo la cabeza y contesto

\- tu tambien

\- eh

* * *

centro pokémon un rato después

ambos jóvenes se hallaban conversando en una de las mesas alejados de la mayoría mientras desayunaban , cualquiera que los ciera pensarian que son una joven pareja por el como se comportan ambos

\- entonces cómo es la historia tras esa captura

\- es una larga historia de hecho - comentó- pero dejando eso de lado por ahora, ash debes saber que entrenar un pokemon legendario es en extremo difícil y mas uno del tipo dragón debes saber que el tenerlo te hará blanco de organizaciones como el equipo galaxia

\- o el plasma- dijo- lo se, es solo que yo, al verlo no pude negarme, kyurem recorrió un gran camino la confianza que me deposito no puedo simplemente rechazarla

\- me alegra oír eso - le contesto- dime lo usaras en la liga

\- eso...no lo se todavía a decir verdad

\- eh escuchado que entrenadores fuertes vendrán a la reapertura de la liga, entre ellos un tla tobias

-TOBÍAS!- dijo alarmado

\- lo conoces

\- si...es alguien MUY fuerte

-supongo que te gano

\- me pateo el trasero mas bien - dijo recordando - su darkrai era muy poderoso

\- otro con un legendario se esta tendencia o que - comento divertida

\- espero que no, no creo estar listo como para controlar plenamente el poder de kyurem

\- debes saber que el entrenador tiene que tener cierto nivel como para manejar el poder de un legendario no es cualquiera quien lo maneja, tu cuerpo debe estar en un estado físico adecuado- dijo- y es panza dominguera me demuestra que tu no lo estas- dijo divertida ciertamente ella no era alguien superficial pero no permitirá que su futuro espos tuviera diabetes( :v)

\- hey no sabes la gloria que es comerse unos nachos por la mañana después de un entrenamiento- dijo- ademas no es grasa es poder acumulado - aclaro

\- si, estoy segura que los snorlax tienen mucho de eso - dijo sarcásticamente - ya que no me dejas de otra opcion te ayudare

\- eh?

\- veras como soy uan gran persona te entrenara

\- me entrenaras

\- asi es yo ya tengo experiencia en esto, o primero que haremos aparte de poenrte en forma sera enfrentarte a un situación que amerite , no creo que tu equipo sea tan resistente con tantos pokémon en el

\- ya veo entonces debemos entrenar

\- si necesitas un reto que te haga sudar...literalmente - dijo divertida

\- conoces algo así - pregunto ignorando lo último

-bueno una amiga me contó un rumor, creo que de ser cierto seria perfecto para ti aunque es mu peligroso ciertamente

Ash lo medito un momento

-no, si quiero avanzar a veces hay que tomar riesgos para lograrlo, no solo por kyurem si no por mi mismo para superar a tobías, y a trip

-bueno si insistes he escuchado que es un pokémon muy fuerte y singular en varios aspectos, hasta donde sé ,se dice que es invencible

-invencible eso lo veremos de que pokemon se trata – la experta en tipo psíquico saco su teléfono y mostró una foto un tanto borrosa de un pokémon de gran tamaño

\- ash, tendrás que enfrentarte al pokemon dragon varicolor de la isla cavernosa druddigon

Continuará

* * *

Como ven el reemplazo de metagross es el druddigon que apareció en un capítulo de los del archipiélago de decolora, no se preocupen estará a un buen nivel( por no decir que lo haré op) originalmente pensaba en poder al genesect rojo pero es otro legendario y no quiero hacer a ash un tobias 2.0

Como ven anabel reemplazó a mayline en lo que a protagonismo se refiere esto dado que solo una persona comento lo del harem pues por el momento optare por un hacer uno nuevo a no ser claro que comenten con respecto si quieren salvar una chica del viejo harem para eso tienen hasta el capítulo 4 para hacerlo :v pero solo una

La aparición de J se acerca y solo dire que será un poco más intensa aquí que en el original(y como no estarlo si le estallaron su nave :v)

Y no se desanimen ciertos amantes del fuego ya pronto aparecerán así como ciertos activistas extremos por así llamarlos. Si aquí manejare un conflicto entre plasma y magma no se si toaneo tenía planes de que los magma fuese los únicos malos en el fic original pero ghetsis es mi villano favorito de la saga y no lo puedo dejar de lado

sin mas los quiero cuidense :3


End file.
